OneShoots de Amores en el Tiempo
by JeCh18
Summary: lo dice el titulo. Vida de los personajes, cortos, puntos de vista. Lean (:
1. Chapter 1

**Descargo de responsabilidad ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

**Jackie Collins**

Con la puerta cerrándose y anunciando que Quinn estaba fuera Jackie espero 10 minutos más en la cocina para ver si la rubia volvía al departamento por algo. Cuando los diez minutos pasaron, se encamino hacía su habitación a arreglarse para su cita con Harry, no debía perder más tiempo, si lo hacía todos sus planes podrían arruinarse y Jackie no lo podía permitir. Había aprendido de su padre que para obtener lo que uno quiere en el camino se pueden hacer muchas cosas para asegurar el premio. Y eso es lo ella había hecho, había jugado muchas cartas malas para tener a Quinn con ella ahora, y estando tan cerca de la meta no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie arruine sus planes.

Ya en la ducha y con el agua caliente golpeando y relajando su cuerpo recordó el día en que su padre le dio el consejo que hasta ahora había regido su vida.  
**  
FLASHBACK**

Era domingo, un caluroso domingo de abril en Lima Ohio y toda la familia Collins al completo se encontraba en el club, ese día se celebraba el torneo de tenis para los hijos de los socios y era más que obvio que los hijos del gran Samuel Collins iban a participar. Aunque Jackie apenas tenía 7 años jugaba muy bien al tenis, su padre se había encargado de ponerle profesores para los deportes y cursos de la escuela queriendo que su hija sea la mejor en todo, como debía esperarse de una Collins.

Todo iba bien para los niños Collins, su hermano Seth que era mayor por tres años ya estaba en la final de su sección e iba a enfrentarse con Frannie Fabray, como todos los años desde que ambos entraron al torneo, no era una novedad que los Collins y los Fabray se enfrentaran por algo, eran dos de las familias más influyentes en Ohio aunque se guardaban respeto entre ambas familias la lucha de poder era constante.

Era su turno en el torneo, ese partido mostraría quien pasaría a la final de la sección en la que estaba, partido estuvo muy reñido, ambas con el mismo número de set ganados luchaban por quedar en la final. Pero un mal saque por parte Jackie y todo terminó, no llego a la final, la otra niña le había ganado, era tanta su frustración que empezó a llorar mientras se acercaba a sus padres.

**Ja:** lo siento _-dijo voz quebrada a su padre._

**Sa:** levanta la cabeza Jackie, nunca dejes que nadie te vea así _-le dijo poniéndose a su altura._

**Ja:** yo quería ganar y no eh podido _-explicó aún con lágrimas._

**Sa:** no dejes que la gente te vea débil o nunca conseguirás lo que quieres _-dijo poniéndose de pie-_ _"Nosotros no lloramos, nosotros vamos por lo que queremos"_

Y se fue, al siguiente año Jackie volvió al torneo y le gano a la misma niña que el año anterior la borro, gano el partido y como era de esperarse el torneo.

Hizo lo que dijo su padre, Fue por lo que quería.

Fue por el premio.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro mientras se cambiaba recordando cómo después de ese torneo obtenía todo lo que quería. Termino de vestirse y tomando su cartera con todo lo necesario salía del departamento hacia el auto para ponerse rumbo al hospital a ver a Harry.

Dentro del auto su vista se enfoco en una foto que descansaba colgada del espejo retrovisor, en ella aparecía ella misma junto a Quinn cuando eran novias en el instituto. Suspiró al recordar aquellos años, habían sido buenos, Jackie era la sucesora de Frannie Fabray en el puesto de capitana de las Cheerios aunque tenía una forma diferente de llevar el mando ya que mientras Frannie no era de tratar mal a las personas por debajo de ella, Jackie lo hacía por diversión, por imponer su poder a quien se parara en frente como se lo habían enseñado.

Cuando estaba en su último año, conoció a Quinn era menor que ella por dos años y había sido trasladada de otra escuela por exigencia de su madre, desde que vio a la rubia supo que sería suya en cualquier momento nadie se resistía a la capitana de las porristas. Con el pasar del primer mes noto que Quinn era diferente al resto, era buena en todo lo que hacia después de todo era una Fabray, pero no le gustaba que la encasillaran en un solo lugar también era extremadamente buena en el fútbol americano pero nunca se unió al equipo a pesar de que se permitía entrar a chicas por ser un campeonato mixto. Aún así era popular, era guapa, inteligente, deportista y con un aire rebelde que enamoraba a quien la viera pasar. Jackie se hizo su amiga, se entero del secreto de la sexualidad de Quinn y no le importo, con el pasar de los meses se hicieron novias a pesar de que jackie era mayor, estuvieron juntas un poco más de medio año y mentiría si dijera que esos seis meses no fueron los mejores que había tenido.

Quinn era tierna, cariñosa y muy protectora con Jackie, se había enamorado y al parecer era correspondido o al menos eso fue lo creía.

**FLASHBACK**

Faltaban menos de tres meses para que acabará la escuela y menos de dos para el baile, Jackie estaba emocionada ese año era SU año para ser reina, ya estaba preparando todo para hacer su campaña junto Quinn ya que ella sin estar en ningún equipo también era popular. La castaña estaba dentro de un cubículo en el baño cuando escucho que entraban dos chicas, se agacho para ver quiénes eran y reconoció una falda de porrista en la rubia pero la castaña era una simple estudiante aunque ambas estaban en medio de una discusión.

_- ya te dije Sara -hablo la porrista- yo no creo que deje a Quinn mejor ni me meto en eso, no quiero arriesgar mi puesto en las Cheerios.  
_  
Quinn? -pensaba jackie- que tiene que ver ella con ustedes par de zorras!

**Sa: **pues es una pena, pensé que le importaba mucho esa corona a tu capitana _-hablo la castaña._  
_  
- pues si que le importa, ya te eh dicho que hará campaña con Quinn, ambas son populares podrían salir como nuevas reinas- sentenció la porrista.  
_  
Qué? Reinas?- se preguntaba Jackie, no entendía que tenía que ver lo uno con lo otro.

**Sa:** yo no estaría tan segura.

_- porque?_

**Sa:** Eh visto las encuestas que hizo el periódico escolar hace unos días.

_- y eso que tiene que ver? -se impacientó la porrista._

**Sa:** déjame hablar! _-la porrista asintió-_ los alumnos votaron por el capitán del equipo de hockey y su novia como los futuros rey y reina, y tu capitana y su novia quedaron en cuarto puesto.

_- eso no es posible._

**Sa:** pues lo es _-aseguró la castaña-_ aunque sea la capitana de las porristas aún hay cierto orden en esta escuela, Quinn no es nada, me refiero a que no está en ningún equipo y aunque es buena en todo no sobresale en nada por decisión propia así que su popularidad solo se debe a su aire rebelde y ser guapa nada más, los alumnos quieren a una pareja cliché y como la pareja que conforman el capitán de hockey y su novia capitana de vóleibol es la más cercana al cliché los alumnos votaran por ellos en el baile.

No! -pensó Jackie- esto tiene que ser mentira.

_- así que los perdedores se rebelan -comentó la porrista._

**Sa:** es como lo quieras ver Jane, yo solo te digo esto haber si tu ayudas a tu capitana a conseguir lo que quiere, quizá así consigas algo a cambio.

**Jan:** tal vez, pero ya te dije que no me arriesgaré a desatar el enfado de Jackie.

- si lo harás _-dijo Jackie mientras salía de uno de los cubículos del baño, encarando a las otras dos chicas._

**Sa:** yo... yo me... yo las dejo solas _-dijo encaminándose a la puerta del baño, no quería enfrentarse a la capitana de las porristas y que le hiciera la vida imposible._

**Ja:** alto _- la detuvo cuando estuvo a punto de cruzar la puerta-_ pasa y cierra.

**Jan:** Jackie yo... _-intentaba hablar la porrista._

**Ja:** silencio _-ordenó a ambas chicas-_ tú _-señalo a Sara-_ háblame sobre la encuesta del periódico escolar.

**Sa:** bue... Bueno... gmmm _-se despejo la garganta-_ es lo que le dije a Jane, los resultados salieron a favor de Rick Nelson y su novia, por ser una pareja de capitanes están en la cima de la pirámide.

**Ja:** yo soy la capitana de las porristas _-dijo como si fuera suficiente._

**Sa:** si pero Quinn no es nada _–Jackie la miro con odio-_ digo... sin ánimo de ofender.

**Ja:** Quinn es mi novia debe ser suficiente.  
**  
Sa:** pero no lo es _-respondió con miedo._

Jackie empezó a caminar por todo el baño completamente nerviosa pensando en algún plan para que ella y Quinn sean las reinas del baile. Las otras dos chicas se miraban en silencio con miedo por que jackie les hiciera algo por hablar de ella a sus espaldas.

**Sa**: eh Jackie? _-llamó con la mirada en el suelo.  
_  
**Ja:** qué? _–contesto de mala gana parando su caminar._

**Sa:** yo tengo... Yo se que puedes hacer para que ganes esa corona.

**Ja:** habla -_demandó con los brazos cruzados en el pecho._

**Sa:** debes terminar con Quinn, Y _-siguió antes de que jackie la interrumpiera-_ hacerte novia de Frank Farrel capitán del equipo de americano, está solo, es el presidente escolar, es muy popular y guapo además de inteligente cosa rara para un jugador de futbol si me preguntas pero ustedes juntos reinaran la escuela, serán la mejor pareja sin olvidar que serán rey y reina de su año. Esa es tu única opción, ganaras por donde lo veas.

Jackie se quedo pensando en lo que Sara le había dicho y tenía razón, era ganar o ganar por donde se viera y ella tenía que ganar, no había otra opción.

**Ja:** está bien. _-dijo después de unos minutos, las otras chicas se sorprendieron por su respuesta - _terminare con Quinn hoy y ustedes me van a ayudar.

**Sa/Jan:** claro _-ambas aceptaron._

**Ja:** tú _-señalo a Sara-_ serás mi sombra a partir de hoy y harás lo que te diga. Y tú _-señale a Jane-_ serás mi enlace a Frank, ya sabes que hacer. Ve _-jane asintió y se salio del baño-_ Sara ve preparando mi campaña con Frank y corre el rumor de que termine con Quinn.

**Sa:** claro, quieres que diga algo especial o solo que terminaron? _-preguntó._

**Ja:** solo que terminamos y que no quiero que NADIE la moleste. Inventa lo que quieras para que eso pase pero tampoco la hagas quedar tan mal. Quedo claro_? -preguntó._

**Sa:** como el agua.

**Ja:** bien, ahora vete que llamare a Quinn aquí. Te veo más tarde más para planear todo.

Jackie se quedo sola en aquel baño pensando en la mejor forma de terminar con Quinn, con lo mejor que le había pasado pero no podía hacer nada, debía ganar esa corona además a Quinn la podría recuperar después de tener esa corona. Al final del día ya no era novia de Quinn Fabray usando la peor de las excusas_ "No eres tu quinn soy yo, estoy confundida"._ Las semanas siguientes fueron relativamente tranquilas, no había vuelto a hablar con Quinn por más que lo intentara, ella la ignoraba completamente. Con Frank las cosas eran diferentes, se hicieron novios a las dos semana de empezar a hablarse y se llevaban muy bien, pero para Jackie no era Quinn, hiciera lo que hiciera y aunque fue reina al final del curso, no se sentía feliz, había perdido a Quinn y le dolía mas de lo imaginaba pero no podía volver con ella su orgullo no se lo permitía. Solo tenía que esperar, esperar una oportunidad y hacer cualquier cosa sin que la rubia lo supiera para que fuera la misma Quinn quien le pidiese retomar la relación.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**Ja:** Y esa oportunidad llego tres años después _-susurró para sí misma mientras manejaba._

**FLASHBACK**

Jackie estaba en la ciudad visitando por un mes a Sara antes de que empezara sus prácticas en el hospital de Los Ángeles, se habían hecho amigas después del plan y siguieron hablando después de graduarse. Una tarde estaba con Sara en el hospital central de new york esperando a Harry el novio de ésta que era médico de ahí y a lo lejos la pudo ver, Quinn entraba al hospital junto a otros chicos y chicas hablando y riendo, Jackie no pudo evitar pensar en lo extremadamente guapa que se veía la rubia y con algunas dudas se acercó. La rubia se sorprendió de verla ahí pero luego la abrazo diciéndole que el pasado era pasado y que ella ya había olvidado todo. Hablaron por unos minutos, Quinn le contaba a Jackie que estaba en la NYU y que habían mandado a los alumnos a hacerse exámenes médicos generales y ella había venido en compañía de sus amigos, también le conto que tenia novia con la que estaban por cumplir un año, que la conoció en la escuela justo al año siguiente que Jackie se graduó y que vivía con ella ahora en new york, pero la noticia que más le choco a Jackie fue que la rubia le dijera que su novia estaba embarazada, que hacía apenas unas semana se había enterado y estaba completamente feliz, no podía creer su mala suerte, justo cuando vuelve a encontrarse con la rubia se presenta un nuevo obstáculo y uno no tan fácil de pasar. Después de unos minutos más Quinn se despide y queda en encontrarse con Jackie antes de que ésta vuelva a los ángeles. Esa misma noche le cuenta a Sara todo sobre su encuentro con Quinn y como ese bebe había cambiado sus planes. Pero su amiga le abrió el camino a la oportunidad que Jackie estaba buscando.

**Sa:** es una pena que Quinn no sea estéril, así no tendrías problemas _-comentó con una copa de vino en su mano._

**Ja:** que dices? _-pregunto sorprendida._

**Sa:** que es una pena que tu rubia no sea estéril.

y eso fue todo. Con esa simple oración y la palabra clave se formo en plan la oportunidad que buscaba.

**Sa:** ya dímelo _-exigió Sara._

**Ja:** que cosa? _-se hizo la desentendida._

**Sa:** se que estás tramando algo, algo grande. Se nota en tu mirada.

**Ja:** me acabas de dar una idea y la usaré, será mi última carta para llegar al premio.

**Sa:** espero que no necesites mi ayuda, no sé si quiera ser parte de esto.

**Ja:** pues para tu suerte no necesito tu ayuda, lo conseguiré todo yo sola. _-afirmó sonriendo a Sara._

El día después puso su plan en marcha, el comienzo fue fácil, solo con una llamada tenia lo que buscaba. Una muestra de semen de un hombre estéril que consiguió a manos de uno de sus amigos trabajador de en un laboratorio privado. El segundo paso fue un poco difícil, meterse al laboratorio del hospital y cambiar la muestra de Quinn por la que su amigo le entrego, le costó cinco mil dólares que el encargado de laboratorio hiciera que la prueba de sangre de Quinn y la muestra de semen que Jackie había cambiado sean iguales en los resultados de todos los análisis para no levantar sospecha. El tercer paso fue el más simple, encontrarse con Quinn y hacerle ver el resultado de sus análisis. Fingió un encuentro casual el día que Quinn iba a recoger sus resultados, después de saludarse se fueron por un café y esa era la oportunidad que Jackie debía aprovechar.

**Q:** ...y bueno por eso no tolero a los gatos _-término su historia, tomando su café._

**Ja:** deberías darles una oportunidad Quinn, son muy tiernos _-dijo fijando su atención en el sobre encima de la mesa-_ puedo verlos? _-le preguntó a la rubia._

**Q:** claro, por algo estudias doctora _-bromeó- _Te hare mi doctora de cabecera y también la de mi hijo, necesitare a alguien de confianza. _-comentó con una sonrisa._

**Ja:** nada me haría más feliz _-sonrió abriendo el sobre y sacando los análisis de Quinn- _por cierto como va Rachel con el embarazo? _-preguntó sin quitar la vista de los papeles._

**Q:** bien, todo tranquilo. Milagrosamente no ah tenido náuseas pero dicen que es común en algunas chicas no...Tener...las. Qué pasa? _-preguntó al ver a jackie con el ceño fruncido._

**Ja:** Quinn, cuanto tiempo de embarazo tiene Rachel? _-cuestionó a la rubia mirándola a los ojos._

**Q:** pues cinco semanas ya. Porque? Que pasa conmigo Jacks? Me estas asustando.

**Ja:** Q, aquí dice... Aquí dice que tu... Eres estéril _-le informo a la rubia mostrándole los análisis._

**Q:** qué? No, esto debe estar mal. Rachel está embarazada, va a tener un hijo mío.

**Ja:** tranquila ok? _-le dijo tomándole la mano-_ seguro estos análisis están equivocados. Vamos a hacerte otros. _-aviso poniéndose de pie._

**Q:** si, vamos. -_la siguió aun confundida con el resultado de los análisis._

Juntas fueron de regreso al hospital, Jackie acompaño a Quinn mientras le sacaban sangre y daba otra muestra de semen para repetir los análisis. En un descuido por parte de la rubia Jackie se acerco nuevamente al chico del laboratorio dándole cinco mil dólares más para que alterara los nuevos análisis de la misma manera que el anterior y se alejo, emprendiendo su camino hacia la rubia. Se despidieron esa tarde quedando en encontrarse al día siguiente para recoger el segundo análisis y salir de dudas de una vez por todas.

Y la tarde siguiente su plan se había cumplido, después de dos análisis hechos y una charla con el doctor que le confirmo los resultados Quinn estaba segura y devastada porque Rachel la había engañado. No había dudas, al menos no para Quinn en ese momento. Después de unos días de aquel descubrimiento Quinn dejo a Rachel y se refugió en Jackie que uso el estado maltrecho de la rubia para convencerla que debía alejarse por completo de Rachel y respirar nuevos aires. Y así Quinn lo decidió, estaba a 3 semanas de terminar su primer semestre en la NYU después de los exámenes se trasladaría a UCLA a vivir indefinidamente en los ángeles, cosa que Jackie aprovechó para culminar con su plan y volver a tener a Quinn junto a ella.

Después de un año y medio de apoyar y cuidar a Quinn como amiga en los ángeles al final lo consiguió, Quinn volvió con ella.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Ya había llegado al hospital donde se encontraría con Harry, aparco el auto y bajo de él mirando la hora en su celular, debía almorzar con Quinn así que tenía que apurar las cosas.

Suspiró entrando al hospital y preparándose mentalmente para su nuevo día.

Para su nueva vida en NY.

* * *

**Si, lo se. Soy una falla.**

**Dije que lo colgaría ayer pero no pude, tuve problemas con la compu.**

**Bueno subí esto como si fuera un fic porque aquí colgare los capítulos de la vida de algunos de los personajes de Amores en el Tiempo, pero quizá también suba algunos cortos sobre conversaciones o puntos de vista de cualquier personaje del fic, ya veré. el siguiente oneshoot sera el próximo miércoles, dejen RW.**

**Y la pregunta que deben responder.**

**sobre quien quieren que sea el proximo one shoot? Jenn, Thomas o Josh? tienen hasta el lunes para votar.**

**nos leemos mañana en Amores en el Tiempo (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**descargo de responsabilidad ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenece.**

* * *

**El nacimiento.**

Los rayos del sol se colaban por las puertas de vidrio que daban paso a la terraza de aquella habitación, una morena se movía incomoda en aquella cama matrimonial, dando vueltas para conciliar de nuevo el sueño.

_-¿En serio Ian? ¿Porque estas inquieto tan temprano bebe? Mami quiere descansar - le hablaba la morena a su vientre de 8 meses de embarazo._

_-Rachel? -preguntaron tras la puerta_

**R:** pasa Jenn _-respondió la morena acomodándose mejor en la cama._

**J: **¿Con quién hablas? _-pregunto la chica desde el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados- _¿Acaso el embarazo también te pone loca? eh visto mujeres embarazadas y ese no es uno de los síntomas así que o tu estas enloqueciendo o de por sí ya estabas loca _– bromeo acercándose a la cama.  
_  
**R:** JA JA JA que graciosa -_ rio sarcásticamente._

**J:** lo sé _– interrumpió la pelirroja –_ soy graciosa.

**R:** ninguna de las dos Jenn, estaba hablando con _Ian – dijo pasando ambas manos por su vientre -_ está muy inquieto y me ha despertado con sus patadas.

**J:** pues sí que mi sobrino será madrugador _- dijo Jenn acostándose en la cama para acariciar el vientre de la morena - _quizá tiene hambre rach, quieres que te prepare algo? Un jugo o algún sándwich?

**R:** un jugo y un plato de cereal estará bien, gracias Jenn _- contesto poniéndose de pie- _me bañare y te alcanzo en la cocina de acuerdo? _- dijo acercándose al baño de la habitación.  
_  
**J:** está bien _– respondió poniéndose también de pie -_ pero ten cuidado ok? No quiero sustos contigo o él bebe. Te espero en la cocina _- grito saliendo de la habitación_

En el baño Rachel sonreía ante la preocupación de Jenn, se habían tomado mucho cariño entre las dos a pesar de conocerse por solo casi 8 meses, se conocieron en central park Rachel estaba mal, había pasado una semana desde que supo que estaba embarazada y Quinn la dejo, Jenn vio a lo lejos como lloraba aquella morena y sin saber porque se acercó a ella y le tendió un pañuelo diciéndole _"nadie merece tus lagrimas pequeña, si no es por muerte o enfermedad nada merece tus lágrimas"_ y fue en ese momento en el que Rachel lo supo, nadie merecía sus lágrimas si Quinn no quería estar con ella ni creerle lo del bebe pues ella lo superaría, ahora tenía que preocuparse por su hijo solo por él.

Agradeció a aquella chica alta y pelirroja por el pañuelo y sin saber cómo empezaron a conversar, Jenn era chef o bueno en ese momento era solo un estudiante de gastronomía, tenía problemas con su madre con quien vivía pero que la había corrido de casa porque no soportaba que su hija fuera un simple chef como su padre, aquel hombre que nunca la amo como esposa pero que si amaba a Jenn con todo el amor que un padre puede sentir. al cabo de unas horas hablando de todo y nada con un café en mano Rachel le comento a Jenn que estaba buscando compañera de piso ya que la morena pensaba alquilar un departamento, sin pensarlo Jenn le dijo _¡Yo puedo vivir contigo! ¡HAGAMOSLO!._

A pesar de la duda que ambas tenían la convivencia nunca fue mala, desde el primer día congeniaron muy bien tenían gustos similares en cuanto a ropa, comida, algo de música y ambas eran muy ordenadas. Después de cuatro semanas de vivir juntas Jenn encontró los análisis de sangre de Rachel mientras limpiaba, cuando la morena volvió esa noche de NYADA Jenn la encaro preguntándole cuando le diría que estaba embarazada, esa noche Rachel le conto todo, como fue su relación con su ex novia, todo lo que pasaron juntas y todo lo que las llevo a la ruptura omitiendo los nombres claro, cuando terminó la pelirroja no lo podía creer, por un lado nunca conoció a alguien con la condición de intersexual como le había explicado Rachel que su ex novia tenía pero no desconfiaba de la morena así que le creyó, desde esa noche se volvieron hermanas, Jenn le prometió a Rachel que la apoyaría y la cuidaría cómo a una y a su hijo como un sobrino.

Y hasta ahora lo había cumplido con creces.

**R:** si Ian, tu tía Jenn es la mejor tía del mundo - _dijo acariciando su vientre y caminando hacia la cocina_

**J:** Hey pequeña, pensé que te habías caído en la ducha _- dijo pasándole el desayuno a Rachel_

**R:** tonta _- dijo dándole un golpe en el brazo -_ solo estaba tomándome mi tiempo.

**J:** eres una lenta! Jajaja

**R:** calla! _- la amenazo apuntándole con la cuchara -_ o no dejare que cargues a Ian por un mes!

**J:** está bien, está bien _- levanto sus manos en defensa-_ no digo más. Cambiando de tema, quieres que veamos una peli hoy?

**R:** no saldrás hoy con Thomas? _– Pregunto llevándose una cuchara con cereal a la boca – _pensé que hoy era su día de citas._  
_  
**J:** nop, me llamo hace unos minutos me dijo que uno de sus amigos le pidió tomar su turno por hoy y como él se lo debía no le quedo de otra. _- respondió encogiéndose de hombros_- entonces, que dices?

**R:** que si, obviamente. Per _- se interrumpió por el sonido de su celular- _un momento, debo contestar.

Rachel se levantó de la silla en la que estaba haciendo un movimiento muy rápido y sintió una fuerte punzada en la parte baja de su vientre que hizo que casi caiga al suelo, por suerte Jenn fue lo suficientemente rápida para tomarla del brazo.

**J:** rach, ¿Qué pasa? _-pregunto nerviosa viendo como la pequeña diva se cogía el vientre y contenía la respiración -_ rach háblame.

**R:** me duele _– respondió levantando su cabeza para ver a la pelirroja -_ llévame al hospital Jenn _-pidió la morena apretando los dientes por el dolor- _llévame, me duele mucho.

**J:** si! _– respondió volviendo en si - _Claro, al hospital! voy por las llaves! _- dijo corriendo a su habitación._

**R:** trae mi celular_!- grito desde la cocina donde la dejo Jenn._

Jenn volvió en menos de un minuto con las llaves de su auto, el celular de Rachel y suyo, la mochila del bebe y un abrigo para la morena que aún estaba en pijama.

**J:** vamos rach _– le dijo a la diva tomándola del brazo para caminar a la salida -_ apóyate en mi _– pidió a la diva cuando entraban al elevador._

**R:** me duele Jenn _– dijo la morena presionando sus uñas en el brazo de Jenn del cual se sostenía_ - ME DUELE! _– volvió a gritar la diva cuando salían del elevador y entraban al estacionamiento del edificio._

**J:** tranquila rach, todo saldrá bien. Todo saldrá bien.

Jenn ayudo a la morena a entrar al auto luego de ponerla en el asiento trasero, prendió el auto y comenzó a manejar lo más rápido y cuidosamente que pudo rumbo al hospital central. En el transcurso el celular de rach volvió a sonar.

**R:** pásamelo Jenn _- pidió la morena respirando fuerte tratando de calmarse._

**J:** trata de relájate Rachel o será peor _- le dijo acercándole el celular._

**R:** tienes venir ya_! - contesto al segundo de ver el nombre en la pantalla_

_Que? – se extrañó la mujer al escuchar el pedido de la diva - Porque? Que paso?_

**R:** estoy rumbo al hospital _- se interrumpió cuando un grito escapo de sus labios -_ algo está mal, est... Estoy preocupada, aún falta 1 mes para que nazca _- dijo ya con lágrimas en los ojos_

_DIOS! – Exclamaron al otro lado del teléfono - tranquila rachie, estoy saliendo con una pequeña maleta ahora mismo. A qué hospital vas? Con quien estas?_

**R:** me está llevando Jenn mi compañera de piso al hospital centrahhhhhhh - _otro grito escapo, el dolor de las punzadas en el vientre se le hacía más fuerte._

**J:** tranquila rach _– hablo la pelirroja desde el asiento del piloto - _ya estamos llegando.

_Estoy de camino, tranquila de acuerdo? Todo saldrá bien rachie. Todo saldrá bien  
_  
**R:** apúrate_!- grito al celular y colgó.  
_  
Al llegar al hospital trasladaron a Rachel en una silla de ruedas a una de las habitaciones, mientras Jenn buscaba a la doctora que se encargaba del embarazo la atendió de inmediato preocupada por él bebe.

**Doc.:** muy bien Rachel, al parecer él bebe se nos ha adelantado._ - empezó a hablar mientras preparaba una jeringa- _te inyectare esto, que ayudara a formar los pulmones del bebe un poco más antes del parto...

**R:** está bien? _- interrumpió la morena a la doctora- _mi bebe está bien?

**J:** díganos doctora, él bebe está bien? - _pregunto también Jenn quien sostenía la mano de Rachel._

**Doc.:** bueno a simple vista él bebe parece estar en buenas condiciones pero me preocupa que se nos haya adelantado.

**R:** es muy malo? _– pregunto la morena con el miedo instalándose dentro._

**Dos.:** no sabría responderte eso ahora, queda esperar hasta que él bebe nazca para hacerle todos los análisis y descartar cualquier cosa.

**J:** pero qué posibilidades hay de que salga muy mal? _– pregunto la pelirroja tomando una de las manos de la diva entre las suyas en señal de apoyo –_ solo dígalo de acuerdo _– presiono a la doctora._

**Doc.:** mitad y mitad _– respondió preparando la inyección -_ solo nos queda esperar pero te pondré esta inyección, es solo por si acaso, para no correr riesgos. De acuerdo_? – hablo mientras administraba el contenido de la jeringa._

**J:** tranquila pequeña todo saldrá bien _- hablaba Jenn mirando a Rachel a los ojos - debes_ estar tranquila cariño y veras que en unas horas tendremos al bebe aquí con nosotras, llorando por mi atención igual que su madre _- termino sacándole una sonrisa a Rachel  
_  
**R:** te quiero Jenn, gracias por estar aquí para nosotros.

**J:** también te quiero rach, y nada de gracias. Somos una familia no? Las familias se ayudan y se apoyan siempre_ – término de decirle dándole un beso en la frente._

**Doc.:** bueno Rachel dejemos que la inyección haga efecto, tendrás contracciones en ese tiempo y algún que otra punzada pero no te preocupes ok? _– Hablaba mientras escribía en la historia médica de la morena _- Una enfermera vendrá cada 10 min a comprobar el tiempo de las contracciones cuando se hagan más seguidas será hora de ver al bebe, pero eso puede tardar minutos o quizá horas así que no desesperes. Trata de relajarte lo más que puedas de acuerdo_? -pregunto a punto de salir de la habitación._

**R:** de acuerdo. _– acepto la diva sin soltar la mano de Jenn._

Con eso la doctora salió de la habitación. Jenn se quedó con Rachel tratando de calmarla y brindándole su apoyo lo más que podía. Como dijo la doctora una enfermera iba a revisar a la morena cada 10 min y decía que todo estaba bien pero que faltaba más tiempo.

Al cabo de tres largas y dolorosas horas, por fin entraban a la sala de parto. Jenn sujetaba la mano de Rachel en cada contracción y le daba palabras de ánimo a la morena.

**Doc.:** lista Rachel? _– pregunto la doctora tocando el estómago de la diva para ver cómo iba él bebe – _debemos hacerlo ahora, él bebe esta posición.

**R:** lista _– acepto la morena_.

**Doc.:** bueno empieza a pujar a la cuenta de tres de acuerdo? _– La morena asintió – _Uno… Dos… Tres! … Vamos de nuevo _– aviso tocando el vientre de la diva para aliviar un poco la presión -_ Uno… Dos… Tres! Puja Rachel! –... Uno… Dos… Tres! … Otra vez… Uno… Dos… Tres! … Vamos Rachel _– pidió la doctora -_ falta poco.

**J:** vamos rach, ya falta poco _– dijo pasando la mano que no sujetaba la de la diva por el cabello de esta –_ tu puedes.

**Doc.:** vamos Rachel algunas veces más y lo tendremos aquí. Una dos y... PUJA! _- gritaba la doctora.  
_  
**R:** ahhh! No puedo más Jenn, no puedo._- decía Rachel mirando los ojos de la pelirroja._

**J:** vamos cariño, tu puedes. Inténtalo y tendremos a nuestro pequeño en casa.

**Doc.:** vamos Rachel _- interrumpía la doctora_- UNA... DOS Y... PUJA!

**R:** AHHH

**J:** vamos cielo.

**Doc.:** una vez más _– pidió a la morena -_ UNA... DOS Y... PUJA!

**R:** AHHHHHH!

Y así a las 3:18pm del 30 de abril del 2010 Rachel Berry se convirtió en madre.

**J:** es hermoso _- dijo la pelirroja acercando al bebe para tocar su rostro mientras una enfermera lo limpiaba.  
_  
**R:** quiero verlo _-pidió Rachel cansada-_ tráelo Jenn.

La enfermera le dio él bebe a Jenn después de limpiarlo un poco y envolverlo esta se acerco a Rachel con lágrimas en los ojos.

**J:** es precioso Rachel _- dijo poniendo al bebe en brazos de la morena-_ gracias. Gracias por darme la familia y el cariño que siempre quise.

**R:** no tienes que agradecer _- le respondió posando una mano en la mejilla de la pelirroja - _somos una familia no? Las familias se apoyan y se ayudan siempre._ -repitió las palabras que la pelirroja le dedico horas antes.  
_  
**J:** te quiero rach -_ agrego besándole la frente-_ a ti también pequeño _- hizo lo mismo con él bebe._

**R:** y nosotros te queremos a ti, cierto bebe? _– hablo la morena sin quitarle la vista a su hijo._

Se sentía tan feliz de tenerlo por fin entre sus brazos, tenía a su cosa perfecta con ella y era la mujer más feliz del mundo, lo amaba con toda su alma y corazón a solo unos minutos de haber nacido. Rachel sabía que haría y daría cualquier cosa por ver a su hijo feliz siempre.

**J:**es rubio _– dijo la pelirroja llamando la atención de la diva._

**R: **si _– acepto la diva tocando el cabello de su hijo –_ su mismo cabello _– susurro para sí misma y preguntándose que otro parecido tendría su hijo con Quinn._

**J:** espero que tenga tus ojos, me encantan.

**R:** verdad que si? _– bromeo con la pelirroja –_ quieres cargarlo?

**J:** claro -_ acepto la pelirroja tomando al bebe de los brazos de la diva –_ Hola pequeño _– le hablo al bebe tomando una de sus manitos -_ soy Jenn, me recuerdas? Eres hermoso, serás todo un Don juan cielo. _– dijo acercando más su rostro al del bebe – _yo te enseñare unos trucos que aprendí en la universidad, pero no le digas nada a mami o dormiré en la calle de acuerdo? _– hablo con complicidad al pequeño en sus brazos haciendo reír a Rachel que los veía desde la cama mientras intentaba calmarse después de todo.  
_  
Todas las enfermeras miraban la escena enternecidas por ambas chicas, pensando que eran pareja. Todas soltaban suspiros y una que otra lagrima por las palabras de Jenn.

**Doc.:** muy bien chicas, él bebe está perfecto y también tu Rachel solo debes descansar y quizá mañana puedan irse a casa _– hablo la doctora poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la diva - _Una enfermera se llevara al bebe para limpiarlo mejor y tomar sus huellas para su partida de nacimiento y a ti Rachel te llevaran a una habitación para que descanses y en unas horas te llevaran a tu hijo para que lo alimentes.

Las chicas asintieron a todo lo que dijo la doctora, no se querían separar del bebe pero tenían que hacerlo.

**J:** bueno campeón, debes ir con aquella señorita _- Jenn señalo a la enfermera y le hablo a Ian como si este pudiera entenderla -_ para dejar el autógrafo de tus lindos piececitos _- dijo tomando uno de los pies del pequeño y haciendo reír a todos dentro de aquella sala_- yo acompañare a mami a su habitación y al rato estaré contigo de acuerdo? Pórtate bien campeón. Te quiero.

**Enf:** cual será nombre?_ - pregunto la enfermera mientras Jenn le pasaba al bebe._

**R:** Ian Thomas Berry _- dijo la morena con una gran sonrisa tomando una de las manos de Jenn quien le regalaba una gran sonrisa._

* * *

**lo se, me eh demorado demasiado pero como les dije yo todo lo escribo al paso no tengo ningún capitulo hecho por eso eh tardado en subir este pero no se preocupen que lo haré mas seguido.**

**este cap lo iba a hacer flashback pero era muy largo así que lo hice cap, tendrá una segunda parte pero esa si la subiré como flashback en ****_Amores en el Tiempo._**

**el próximo Oneshoot si sera de Jenn así que esperenlo, pues nada mas que decir.**

**nos leemos mañana (o pasado a mas tardar) en Amores en el Tiempo (porque si subiré capitulo) y aquí hasta el jueves o viernes (no fallare).**

**ya saben preguntas, sugerencias o reclamos al twitter o PM.**

**GOOD VIBES!**


End file.
